Al Borde
by LoveSalvatore13
Summary: La vida esta llenas de Caidas pero tienes que Levantarte, eres único y especial. Ella reacciono y el le siguió. Todos los humanos


Al borde del suicidio

Disclamer. Los personajes narrados NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y el canal Cw.

Todos los humanos

One Shot

Lo hice mientras estaba aburrida, espero que le disfruten.

Estoy triste, maldición. Muy triste, aveces me pregunto ¿Por que nací? Fui una zorra, le mate mentalmente, mi vida es una miseria.

Mi hermano se suicido por depresión, el pobre Jeremy sufrió mas la gente le miraba raro porque era Gay. Además de su problema con la drogas y el alcohol, su decisión fue lanzarse de un edificio.

Mi padre y mi madre le asesinaron en un robo, dos disparos a cada uno.

Stefan y Katherine. Mis amigos se alejaron de mi porque resulta ser que ''alguien'' obviamente Tyler mi ex subió unas fotos y vídeos de mi actos para mayores y ellos no querían manchar su reputación.

Jenna huyo con su novio Alaric resulta ser que soy una adolescente difícil y ella no quiere estar en problemas de críos.

Alzo la mirada y veo mi habitación oscura, esta habitación me recuerda los según yo ''Buenos recuerdos'' me miro sera la mejor decisión de todas.

El suicidio.

Salgo decidida, voy sola a la montaña me lanzare de hay, lo se. Seré como mi hermano, cobarde, pero yo me lanzo de un lugar donde dudo que me encuentre, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabrá en donde estaré hasta que alguien se le de la remota idea de buscarme. Lo dudo.

Al estar llegando a mi destino veo aun chico sentado al borde de la montaña, creo que va hacer lo mismo que yo.

Huir de este maldito mundo cruel.

El se voltea, me mira y me dice.

-¿Quien le da primero tu o yo?.- Comento parándose yéndose hacia mi.-

-No deberías hacerlo.-Le dije como si yo le conociera, ese chico me vio con sus ojos azules penetrantes.- Osea ¿Que te hace pensar en acabar en tu vida?.- le dije como si nos conociéramos desde siempre.-

-Muchas cosas.- dijo poniéndose apunto de saltar, creo que lo hubiera echo hasta que le grite.-

-No.-Grite.- No lo hagas.- Se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Me conoces?.-Me dijo cortante, su mirada se fijaba en mi y se alejo de la punta.-

-No.- le dije.-

-¿Para que viniste?.- me contesto sentándose, yo me senté al lado de el y me miro confuso.-

-Iba hacer lo mismo que tu .-Le susurre en alto, apenada porque le estaba impidiendo hacer lo que yo iba exactamente hacer.-

-Entonces porque no me dejas hacer lo que hasta tu misma quiere hacer.-

-Mi vida es una mierda .-y me acosté en el piso, el también se acostó. Okay Elena estas hablando con un extraño, pero estoy tan cómoda.-

-A puesto que no mas que la mía.- me miro el, a mis ojos.-

-¿Que tal si antes de morir nos echamos una platica del por que estamos aquí?.- Le propongo el trato y el asiente con la cabeza y yo comienzo, claro le cuento la historia de mi vida y no queda impactado, sorprendente.-

-Digamos que lo mio es algo similar .-Confiesa el.- Pero peor yo hice que mi hermano menor muriera, tuvimos un accidente de transito .-Suelta un sollozo.- Tan solo el tenia 12 ... Liam.-Se le sale una lágrima, yo como apoyo le abrazo.- Mi madre se suicido por depresión, se horco y mi padre...-Paro y suspiro con dolor.- Trato de matarme, el pensaba que me había muerto y se corto el cuello .-Auch. Que tu propio padre te trate matar debe doler.-

-No quiero hacerlo .-Le dije decidida y el me miro confuso.- Me hiciste dar cuenta que el suicido es la huida mas rápida, pero la cosas que nos paso le pudo haber pasado a otro .-Me levanto y me pongo de pies, el se levanta pero se queda sentado.- Tengo que superarlo y tu decides .-Le estrecho mi mano.- Si la coges vienes conmigo y los superaremos juntos si no lo haces te quedas en lo que empezaste.- El mira al vacío por 3 segundo y me agarra la mano y se para.-

-Soy Damon.- Yo le miro confundida sin saber su elección. El al ver que mi confundible mirada.- Para hacerme superar tienes que saber mi nombre y yo el tuyo.- Hay caigo y le sonrío.

-Elena .-El me agarro de la mano y yo sentí que ese era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

**Delena.**

En la actualidad...

-Niños dejen de correr .-Dijo una Elena cansada fregando los platos.- Pero los niños se desesperan mas al ver a su padre llegar.

-Cariño ya llegue.- dijo Damon dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amada.- Creo que Caroline y Matt cada vez se portan mas mal.

Elena dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le dijo a su marido que se sentara en el sofá, el la obedeció, fue al lugar y le siguieron los pequeños gemelos de 6 años.

-¿Paso algo malo?.- pregunta el preocupado, ella le sonrío y le entrego un sobre.- ¿Que es esto?

-Abrirlo y leerlo.- Damon río y la cargo abrazándola y besándola al saber lo que decía .-

Lo gemelos no comprendían nada y leyeron un tal ''Test de embarazo'' .

-¿Que significa esto papi?.- Pregunto la pequeña Caroline.-

-Que van a tener otro hermanito.-

Lo niño se emocionaron y empezaron a celebrar los cuatros, no. Mejor dicho los 5 por la pequeña April que se criaba en la barriguita de Elena.


End file.
